The Moment I Knew
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: Takes place right when Ryder tells Marley he can't go on their date, this time Marley doesn't go ask out Jake. Ryder is really there for Marley when she needs him the most and she is there for him. What happens when Ryder goes missing? Where is he? R
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you guys enjoy my story, thank you for checking it out! This takes place right around Ryder finds out about his ****dyslexia and has to cancel on his date with Marley. **

Chapter One

MARLEY'S POV

I am really excited about my date with Ryder. At first I wasn't sure if I liked Ryder or Jake, I didn't know what to do. I'm not sure why either of them is even interested in me, or even talk to me for that mater. I know that almost every girl at our school have their eyes on the two of them. I knew Ryder was the one I really wanted when he kissed me backstage. That was _the moment I knew._ When they talk about in the movies how fireworks go off, that's exactly how it felt. Also, he was being so sweet to me after he saw me puking in the bathroom. I know I shouldn't make myself throw up, it's just I can't help it anymore. I will never be skinny. I will never be pretty. I will never be perfect.

I was at my locker and I saw Ryder walk up.

"Hey Marley, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date on Friday night. I have to go home straight after the game to study, then get up early to see a doctor about my dyslexia." Ryder told me apologetically.

"Really? I was really looking forward to our date." I said.

"So was I, trust me. I will make it up to you. I got to go but I will see you in glee club." He said before walking off.

Then I heard someone else come up behind me. "You know that means he isn't into you right? Come on. Like who studies on a Friday night?" Of course. Kitty.

What if Kitty is right? Why would Ryder even ask me out in the first place? It was probably just a joke to get my hopes up.

I saw Jake down the hall. Maybe I should take him up on his offer and go out with him this Friday night? No, I couldn't do that to Ryder. He needs to get good grades to do well in school; Kitty is just trying to mess with me. I am not going to listen to her. Last time I did that I got an eating disorder…

RYDER'S POV

I feel really bad about having to cancel my date with Marley; I really wanted to go. I hope she doesn't end up going on that date with Jake. I like her a lot and hope this didn't mess anything up. I am going to have to think of something to make up for this.

School was finally over and it was time for glee club. I am glad Finn asked me to try out for the musical and got me involved with the glee club. It's a cool club; I never realized how much I love to sing before now.

I was sitting in the back of the choir room and I saw Marley come in. No one was here yet; it was just the two of us.

"Hey Ryder, there you are, I was looking for you, what are you doing in here? We are going to practice in the auditorium today. Didn't Finn tell you?" Marley asked.

"Oh no, no one told me." I said as I got up to walk to her.

"Okay, let's go to the auditorium." Marley said.

"Before we go, I wanted to ask you if you were doing anything on Sunday?" I asked her hopefully. She shook her head with a smile on her face. "Great, so do you maybe want to do our date then, I felt awful about cancelling before and realized we could still do something on Sunday. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds great." She said with a smile.

"I will pick you up at 1." I told her. "But now let's go sing." I grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, and we walked to the auditorium hand in hand.

Once we were in the auditorium we did a number on Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars.

"That was amazing guys, you have only been getting better." Finn looked really proud of us. "So you're assignment for next week is going to be dedications. You are going to pick someone to sing to in the glee club that has really helped you out, been there for you, or that you want to show your appreciation for. I'm telling you guys in advance because I know how hard it can be to think about a song sometimes."

MARLEY'S POV

Yesterday Finn told us about our assignment. It was lunch and I was looking through sheet music for some ideas. I haven't eaten anything today, I know it's bad but I just can't snap out of it. I know I need to be healthy but all I can think about is being beautiful and thin like Kitty and Brittany.

"Marls, I saved a spot for you at lunch. Are you going to eat anything?" I heard Ryder say as he walked into the choir room. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Umm, I'm not hungry." I lied but I didn't know what else to say, I couldn't tell him the truth.

By the look on his face it didn't look like he bought it. "Come on Marley just eat this. I haven't eaten yet either, I'll join you." Ryder said handing me a bagel. I ate it because it didn't look like I had any other choice. I will just puke it up once he goes to class. I have to look good for sectionals.

"So are you excited for sectionals? I wonder who's going to do the duet? When did Finn say he was going to tell us?" I asked Ryder.

"Yeah, I've never been in any kind of singing competition before, it's going to be different. Finn said he was going to tell us after everyone preforms his or her dedications. And are you kidding? You are definitely going to be the female voice, beautiful and talented. The only question is who the male voice is going to be." Ryder always knew how to put a smile on my face.

"Finn knows how much you want this and he knows how much talent you have." I said, still blushing from his comment.

"Then maybe there is a duet in our future." Ryder laughed.

Ryder walked me to class so I couldn't run to get rid of the bagel I just ate. Once I was in class I waited about ten minutes and asked the use the washroom.

Just as I came up to the bathroom I saw him. Ryder was standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing? Don't you have class?" I asked him, confused.

"I do but I knew you would come here. This is more important." He walked up to me and held both my hand and looked me in the eyes to make sure I was paying attention to what he was saying. "I saw the look in your eyes as you were eating that bagel; you looked at it in disgust. I could tell you were trying to get rid of me to come to the bathroom, that's why I walked you right to class. Marley you have to stop doing this to yourself. You are already gorgeous, and there is nothing wrong with you. Please Marls, I care about you way too much to allow this to continue." Ryder said so sincerely, by the end of his speech I was already in tears, I see how much he really cares for me, and that's how I know I made the right choice by choosing him. I ran up to him and hugged him so tight. I never wanted to let go.

**I hope that was a good start to get everything going. Please make sure you review because I am not going to be sure if I should continue because I will not know if you guys like it. Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Make sure to follow my twitter- sabrinaapeixoto**

**- DrewLucyJaria **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not sure if I should really continue because I didn't really get a lot of reviews, but if you guys want me to continue then can you please let me know and review? That would mean a lot. I love writing these stories but I want to know if you guys are liking it also.**

Chapter Two

MARLEY'S POV

It was finally Sunday, time for my date with Ryder. I have tried so hard not to throw up my food since Ryder's speech in front of the girl's bathroom. I have only done it after big meals. Although most meals are considered big meals to me. I don't want to think about that anymore. I have to focus on my date. I'm super excited. I have no idea what we are doing so I don't know what to wear. I put on my nicest sweater with a skirt.

At exactly 1:00 I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey Ryder!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Marls, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup. Let's go." I said. We walked to the car and he held my door open for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were in the car.

"It's a surprise." He said looking over at me with his charming smile. I knew he was going to say that.

After we drove for about fifteen minutes we got to the lake, we drove up a path I've never seen before. He parked the car on the grass and we got out of the car. He pulled a bag of breadstix take out from the bag seat then put a blanket down for us to sit on.

"I've never been up here before." I admitted.

"Not a lot of people come up here. That's why I thought it be nice for us to get some time for just the two of us." He said, he seemed a bit nervous. He was taking all the food out from the bag. "I can't cook and I know you like breadstix so I thought this would be a good solution."

"This is so sweet, thank you." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

I decided to actually eat the food because I didn't want to have any drama on our date. After we finished eating Ryder got up and told me to stay on the blanket. He went to his car. He came back with a guitar.

"I wanted to sing you something." He smiled.

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Under estimated, Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean,

When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.

Change the voices, In your head

Make them like you Instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than fuckin' perfect.

[ From: . ]

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.

So cool in line and we try, try, try,

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

It was Perfect by Pink. I could feel the tears on my cheeks. Once he put the guitar down I kissed him. Not like our kiss backstage. This kiss was different. I had my hands on his chest. His hands were around my waist. I could feel the energy flowing through me. The kiss got more passionate as it went on. Once we parted our faces still stayed very close. We just looked into each other eyes.

Never looking away Ryder said, "Marley, I love you."

I kissed his lips softly then said, "I love you too Ryder."

**I hope you all like this chapter, their first date. I have great things planned for this story but I need to know if I have readers who want me to continue. Please review to let me know. If anyone has any ideas they want to add to the story please put it in a review or you could PM me. **

**Make sure to follow my twitter- sabrinaapeixoto**

**-DrewLucyJaria **


	3. Chapter 3

**I usually update quickly on the weekend so here you go. I really hope everyone is enjoying. Let me know if there is anything I can do to improve. Keep reviewing guys because it really motivates me to update.**

Chapter Three

MARLEY'S POV

My date with Ryder yesterday could not have been more perfect.

Now we were all sitting in glee club waiting for Finn, he had some sort of annoucement.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I changed my mind about the assignment for this week." Finn said as he walked into the choir room. Everyone looked relieved by the news, because a lot of us are having a hard time deciding what to sing and to whom. Then Finn continued, "Instead we are going to have to decided who's going to do the ballad for sectionals."

"We should vote on it." Tina said.

"How about anyone who wants to do it can audition, then we vote?" Artie suggested.

"Yeah, cool, you can do duets or solos. If you do a duet with someone doesn't necessarily mean you will be the two preforming together. So who would be interested, show of hands?" Finn asked.

Ryder and I put our hands up instantly, followed by Jake, Kitty, Sam, and Unique.

"Great, you guys will perform on Thursday. See you all then." He said then everyone started leaving.

"Sounds like we're looking for our new Finn and Rachel, a new power couple." Tina said to Artie as they were leaving the choir room. Ryder and I stayed behind.

I turned to Ryder, "So do you want to do a duet?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Do you even have to ask? Of course!"

"Okay, then what should we sing?"

"Well let's think, Finn and Rachel always sang the duets, let's look back on some of the songs they sang and maybe pick one of those." Ryder suggested.

We went to ask Artie about it.

"I'm going to help you guys out because I think you guys should do the duet." Artie said.

"Do you know one of Finn and Rachel's duets that was really powerful?" I asked curiously.

"I am not sure, there were a lot of good ones. Don't tell Finn this but Rachel is in town. She recorded a lot of our performances in glee club because she's convinced that one day they are going to make a movie about her and she would want her time in glee club included. You should go see her; she's visiting her dads." Artie told us.

"Why are you keeping it from Finn?" Ryder asked.

"Rachel asked us not to tell him." He explained. "Although, maybe when you're there you can try and convince her to come by and see him."

We agreed to try and we were off to Rachel's.

"Hi, I'm Ryder Lynn and this is my girlfriend Marley Rose." Ryder said once Rachel opened the door. I flinched at the word girlfriend, we had never used the terms boyfriend and girlfriend before. It felt nice to hear him say it; I blushed and smiled at him when he did.

"Yeah, I remember you two from Grease, you two did a really good job." Rachel said, she sounded truly sincere. "What can I help you with?"

"In glee club we are having auditions for the two that will be doing the duet at sectionals. Although, it's more than that, it's sort of like we're trying to find the new dynamic duo for the glee club. Artie told us that you had some tapes of you and-" Ryder sort of hesitated but then continued, "umm Finn's duets. We were wondering if you could show us some to help us choose a song to sing." Rachel frowned at the mention of Finn's name. I could tell she missed him.

"Sure, I'll help you guys. All the tapes are up in my room, let's go." Rachel welcomed us inside and we went upstairs.

Rachel was looking through a box of tapes and found the one she was looking for. "Finn and I sang this when glee club was just coming together, we weren't even together yet but when we sang this song that's _the moment I knew _I was in love with him." She played the tape, I could see that Ryder and I had a lot to compare to; Finn and Rachel were amazing.

"Why don't you guys try it?" Rachel asked handing us the sheet music that she kept with the tapes. We sang the song. "You guys are going to nail it. I see a lot of Finn and myself in you two, we were in love, and you could see it through our duets. That's what made us special. That is what you two have become, and that's what is going to win you sectionals, then regionals, then nationals." Ryder and I looked at each other and smiled. Coming from Rachel that is a huge compliment.

"I am thirsty, I'm going to get my water bottle from my car, I'll be back." Ryder said. I knew he really just wanted me to talk to Rachel about Finn.

"Rachel I hope you don't mind me asking but you talk about how in love you and Finn were, and I saw that video. Don't you think you should go see him? You guys can work things out. I heard you like another guy back in New York but Finn isn't just another high school ex boyfriend, he's different, and you two need each other." It took courage but I said it. At first I didn't know how she was going to react, she looked like she was thinking over what I said.

"You're right." She said looking down at her hands.

*Thursday After School*

Everyone else had auditioned already and it was only Ryder and I left. We got walked on stage, I was so nervous.

Marley:

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

Ryder:

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Marley:

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Together:

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air - No

No air, air

Ryder:

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Marley:

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

Together:

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)

Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)

Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)

It's no air, no air (No - No)

No Air (No)

No Air (No - No)

No Air

No Air

No Air

We got a standing ovation, everyone was cheering. No other performers got as great of a reaction. Everyone Jake and Kitty were clapping, they've been a lot nicer to us since they started going out.

"Looks like we have our winners. That was just-" Finn couldn't find the right word to use then someone finished his sentence for him.

"Incredible." Rachel said walking onto the stage. Finn was shocked to see her, but also happy to see her, you could tell.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Someone reminded me who I really need." By that time Finn had already walked up the stage to where Rachel was standing. "You. I need you Finn." They kissed and we all clapped.

(Later That Night)

We were at Ryder's house sitting on the couch and I was helping him study for his math test tomorrow. Ryder's house is really nice, his parents make a lot of money since Ryder's dad is a lawyer and his mom's a doctor. He was getting really frustrated because he wasn't getting the work. I wish I could do more to help him.

"It's okay Ryder, you'll get it. We just have to keep reviewing it." I tried to encourage him.

"Thanks for putting up with me." He said while pulling me into a hug.

"You were there for me and I will always be here for you." I smiled. He kissed my cheek. "Have you told your parents about your dyslexia yet?"

"I'm scared how they are going to react. Everyone in my family have gone to elite universities, I can never getting into a good school." He seemed worried, I haven't seen him this worried since he saw me puking in the bathroom the night of the musical.

"Ryder you can always try to go for a musical scholarship, they will definitely except someone with your talent." I tried to find the right thing to say. "Look, and I can even be there with you when you tell your parents."

"Thank you Marls." He said pulling me into another hug. "How about you come over tomorrow night for dinner and I'll tell them then?"

**The duet they sing is No Air by Jordin Sparks, Finn and Rachel sing it at the beginning of season one. I hope you liked this chapter, I had to get Finchel back together sorry if it wasn't what you guys were expecting or wanted to read. Make sure to review it motivates me and I love to hear feedback. Don't know if I will continue if it doesn't get any reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those that have reviewed, keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter Four

RYDER'S POV

Tonight's the night that I have to tell my parents. Marley's going to be here any sec- My thought got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing; it was Marley. My mom also came to the door to greet her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lynn thank you for having me for dinner." Marley said sweetly.

"Hello darling, it's my pleasure, I'm sorry I missed you when you were here last night. I wanted to meet this girlfriend my son just won't stop talking about. He's right, you are beautiful." My mom said to Marley. Marley looked up at me, I nodded my head and smiled. Then my mom continued, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Marley and I went up to my room. I sat on my bed; I could feel myself shaking. I was really scared. I don't want to breakdown in front of Marley. She sat down beside me. Just her presence calms me down a bit.

"Ryder, don't worry. I'll be right beside you." She said soothingly, as she put my hand in her two hands.

"Marley they are going to be so disappointed, no one wants an idiot for a son." I could feel tears form in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of Marley. Man up. Man up. Man up.

"You are not an idiot, it's not your fault, and there are teachers that can help you and I'm going to help you too." Marley said, comforting me.

We were working on what I was going to say to my parents when we heard my mom call us down for dinner. I froze. Oh no.

We walked down stairs and sat at the table. My parents made some small talk with Marley for a bit, than I decided I might as well get it over with.

"Mom, Dad, there is something I need to tell you guys." I said quickly and nervously. I felt Marley grab my hand under the table for support.

"What is it Honey?" My mom asked, looked over at Marley probably thinking I got her pregnant.

"No don't get the wrong idea, this is just about me." I assured them, then I continued, "I have had a really hard time with my grades, which you guys know, they decided to put me through some sort of test." I took a deep breath and Marley squeezed my hand a little tighter. Then I finished, "I have dyslexia…"

I looked up to see their reactions. They were just looking at each other; I couldn't read their expressions.

After a short awkward silence my dad said, "When did you find out about this?" There was no anger in her voice.

"Two weeks ago, I was going to tell you both sooner, it's just-" I stopped, "I don't know I was scared you were going to be disappointed."

"Ryder, this isn't your fault, we aren't disappointed. We just wish you had just told us sooner." My dad said.

A huge feeling of relief took over my body. I looked over at Marley and smiled.

**I know this chapter is short and not my best but I have big things planned for the upcoming chapters and I just need to get my thoughts together. Love you all! Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to review, I haven't been getting a lot so and they really do motivate me so make sure you do it, please! **

**- DrewLucyJaria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking a while to update, hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

MARLEY'S POV

I was really happy for Ryder last week when he finally told his parents. I am so happy they took it so well. They've taken Ryder to a few different doctors and teachers since then. There is glee practice today; Ryder and I have to start preparing for our duet at sectionals. Although I haven't seen him or heard from him all day.

"Hey has anyone seen Ryder today?" I asked everyone once I got into the choir room for glee practice. Everyone shook their heads.

I decided to call him. It went straight to voicemail. That's weird. I tried calling his house.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lynn picked up the phone, she sounded worried or overwhelmed.

"Hi, Mrs. Lynn, I was just wondering if Ryder is home?"

"Marley? Oh dear, I was just going to call you." She didn't sound well, something was wrong. I got nervous. "Ryder isn't here. He is missing."

Those three words repeated over and over in my head.

"I was going to call you and see if you knew where he was, he hasn't been home since yesterday morning." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sure he will come home soon." Trying to be positive.

"They found his car completely destroyed on the side of the road, but there was no on in the car when they got there." Mrs. Lynn concluded.

"I will call you as soon as I hear anything." I said, trying to keep myself together.

"What is it Marley? What's wrong?" Finn asked me once I hung up the phone.

"It's Ryder. He is missing. They found his car wrecked on the side of the road but he wasn't in it." I told them, eyes watering. I ran out of the room after that, I didn't want them to see me cry. I went into the auditorium because no matter where I go in the school something will make me think of him. At least in here there are only good memories. Like when we kissed backstage during grease. When we competed against Jake and Kitty and did the hand jive.

**Super short chapter, but I just wanted to get this idea out there. I will update soon! Make sure you guys review though because I am not even sure if I have readers. **

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, I know it's been forever since I've updated! Well here it goes, I hope you like it guys! Enjoy! Oh and sorry about the really short chapter last time!**

Chapter Six

MARLEY'S POV

No one has seen or heard from Ryder, it's been two weeks now. His parents are devastated. There are no words to describe how I feel. I found something, someone that finally made me happy. Finally made me feel special and wanted. I miss him so much it's unreal. I can see people losing hope that he will come back. Whenever I start to feel that way I remind myself that he will come back because I need him. Some people think he ran away but I know he would never do that. Others think that he was kidnapped; it hurts me to think that that could be true. Although at this point it seems like the only logical explanation.

*FLASHBACK*

Ryder and I were sitting on the porch swing; I was lying on his chest.

"I'm so happy that the dinner with your parents went so well." I looked up at him.

"Me too, thanks for being here with me Marley." He said kissing me on the forehead.

I shivered, it was getting cold.

"Are you cold?" He asked getting up.

"Yeah a little, why?" I asked, but he was already in the house.

"Here wear this." He came back with his leather T Bird jacket from Grease.

I laughed as he helped me put it on.

"Have I ever told you that I kind of love you?" He asked me.

"I don't think so," I said joking around, I continued, "Why do you?

"Every second of every day." He answered, then he kissed me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I remembered that amazing night and missed him even more. I miss his kisses, I miss the sound of him laughing, and I miss the feeling of safety and security when he had his arms around me.

I walked into the choir room and everyone was talking, but when they saw me walk in they all stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

Everyone looked at Finn expecting him to answer for all of them, as they always do.

"Well sectionals is right around the corner, it's this weekend, and Ryder is still missing." Finn said with sympathy in his voice. I flinched at the mention of Ryder's name. A lot of people don't talk about him in front of me, scared that I'm going to burst into tears or something. He continued, "You can still do the girl's part but we're going to have to find another guy to sing Ryder's part."

"I'm not really up for it right now anyways. I don't mind if Jake and Kitty just do their song instead. I told them, with sadness taking over my voice.

Then Artie came into the choir room, I didn't even realize he wasn't here. The look on his face read of fear and devastation, and I thought he was about to cry. "Guys, have you seen this?" He asked.

Everyone gathered around his phone to see what was going on. I couldn't see but I could hear the new caster's voice.

"Local high school student Ryder Lynn has just been declared dead…"

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

I lost feeling in my legs and fell to the floor. I went into shock. One word repeated over and over in my head as the tears just flowed from my eyes. Dead, Dead, Dead, Dead. I could feel someone holding me, they were also crying. I didn't see who it was because I was covering my face. I could hear others crying and talking but my mind was somewhere else. All I could think about was the boy who has my heart, and how his has stopped beating.

**I know that is chapter is kind of short, sorry everyone. Don't worry the story will still continue after this. Keep reviewing! Please!**

**- sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well enjoy the chapter and make sure to review in the end! **

Chapter Seven

MARLEY'S POV

I woke up and I was in my room. The day before must have been a dream. To be sure I went down to ask my mom.

"Mom, please tell me I had a crazy dream last night and Ryder isn't really dead… Please." I wanted so badly to believe it. I had tears in my eyes. I went to sit with her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Marley. Kitty and Finn brought you home yesterday, they said you cried for so long then you eventually fell asleep in Kitty's arms." My mom said with so much sympathy. I started crying again. I really wanted it to be a dream.

"What happened to him?" I asked, realizing I never heard the rest of the newscast.

She took out her phone to show me the newscast, probably not wanting to talk about all the details.

"Local high school student Ryder Lynn has just been declared dead. The body was never found but they found the jacket he was wearing that day by the river covered in blood. The police believe that he was killed then his body was thrown into the river. They are still searching for his remains. In two days there will be a funeral where they will be burying an empty casket. It is open to the public so anyone who wants to pay their respects or say good bye is welcome. Our prayers and sympathy are going out to Ryder Lynn's parents and those who knew him."

I felt faint. I couldn't handle this. I ran back up to my room and cried until I fell asleep again.

*The Day Of The Funeral*

It was the day of the funeral. I have barely eaten. I haven't gone to school. All I've done is cry, sleep, and dream of him. I tried to pull myself together and look decent for the funeral. I knew a lot of eyes would be on me. A lot of people wondering how I'm doing. The rest of the eyes will be on his family.

Once I got there I went to talk to his family.

"Marley." Ryder's mom got up and came over to hug me. She surprisingly wasn't crying. I'm guessing she has cried enough the past few days because I could see the loss in her eyes. She continued, "You know he really loved you. I had never seen him so happy or in love like he was when you two were together."

"And I loved him just as much." I told her, holding back the tears.

She went back to her family and I went over to stand with the rest of the glee club. When they saw me all their faces froze. I knew they didn't know what to say. What could they say? It wouldn't make a different.

After the funeral Mrs. Lynn told me that their family was going to be moving to Canada. Apparently there was too many memories here and everyone knew about their loss and they just need to get away from everything.

*Later That Night*

It was 2 AM I couldn't sleep. I've slept enough these past few days. Now I'm just staying up thinking. I went to turn on the lights and find my iPod. I started listening to the recordings of Ryder and I during Grease. I cried and listened to music until I noticed something. Someone was throwing rocks at my window. What is going on? I got a bit scared. I grabbed my guitar to use as a weapon just in case and walked over to my balcony doors. I didn't go outside but I could kind of see the person that was throwing the rocks. Then they stepped into the light that my mom keeps on during the night. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I knew for sure I wasn't dreaming this time. Something can't be right.

It was Ryder.

**Or was it? Cliffhanger. Put a review and let me know what you think! I really want some feed back because I'm not sure how I'm doing. **

**-sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I actually aren't even sure if you guys want me to continue, but I will, make sure you review though because I want to feel that people actually care. **

**Btw. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. The reason I haven't updated sooner is I recently got my heart broken, it's not easy to write a beautiful love story when all you see when you close your eyes is darkness. **

Chapter Eight

MARLEY'S POV

It was Ryder.

I blinked a few time to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, but it was really him. I ran out of my room, down the stairs, out the back door. I ran into his arms. He picked me up in his strong arms and spun me around.

Once he put me down I asked, "Oh my goodness, Ryder, what is going on?!"

"We should go inside." He said. I grabbed his hand and we went up to my room.

When we got to my room we sat on my bed. "Ryder, please tell me I'm not dreaming. I feel like I'm looking at a ghost.." I told him

He chuckled, glad to know he thinks this is funny, "It's really complicated. I wanted to come see you sooner, but I couldn't. Basically, I saw some bad people doing bad things. They are after me. My parents and I went to the cops. They said I will have to leave the country until the men were caught. Once they realized these men were going to be too hard to track down, they wanted to make sure my family and I were all safe. They faked my death. Usually this wouldn't happen but this is a really serious case. Even me being here is dangerous. They told me not to leave my house, but I had to see you, I had to explain."

"So do you have to move to Canada with your parents?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm going to have to. To be able to live a normal life; to be able to actually get out of my house in the daylight." He told me.

"What about us..?" I asked softly.

"I don't know Marls." He ran his fingers through my hair. I looked down at my hands and felt a tear fall from my face. He tilted my chin up so I would be looking at him. "Hey, look at me, we're here now, and I'm not leaving until Sunday." He said to me.

With tears in my eyes I grabbed his face and kissed him. Harder than ever before.

The kiss became more and more passionate, and we lied back in the bed. We pulled apart for air and looked into each other eyes. Then we began to kiss again. We rolled over so now he was on top of me. Things started to get to get heated; I began pulling at his shirt, telling him to take it off.

He stopped and looked down at me, "Marley, what are you doing?" He asked; he looked curious but intrigued.

"I'm ready Ryder. I love you, and always will." I told him. I truly was.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure." I said.

We didn't say anything after that. Off went his shirt; then mine.

**So that was the chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I know it was short. Make sure to review. **

**Review.**

**Sorry if it wasn't romantic enough or anything I'm just going through stuff. If only real life turned out like the movies and stories. **

**-DrewLucyJaria**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Thank you to everyone who have been reviewing! I really appreciate it! Keep going! Ok, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

MARLEY'S POV

I woke up and saw Ryder sleeping beside me. Memories of the night before came rushing back. I smiled. I had no regrets; I love Ryder and always will, always. I actually slept well last night, I hadn't had a good night sleep since before Ryder was missing.

Ryder's eyes fluttered open, he smiled, then whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

I blushed, "Good-" I got cut off by Ryder's phone ringing.

He gave me a curious look, "That's weird, no one is suppose to call me on this phone unless it's an emergency." He looked at it to see who was calling, "It's my mom."

"Hello?" He said picking it up, "Are you serious?!" He looked so happy and excited. There was a pause, "I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone.

"Marley, the found them. They found the guys." Ryder told me, tears in his eyes.

"So does this mean you can stay? You're safe?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. I hugged him, with tears of happiness flowing from my eyes.

We got up and got dressed then headed to find my mom. She needed to drive us to Ryder's.

She was in the kitchen. I walked in but told Ryder to stay upstairs.

"Mom. Don't freak out, but Ryder is here." I told her and she gave me a very confused and sympathetic look.

"Marley honey, sometimes when you lose someone your mind plays-" She tried to tell me but I interrupted her.

"No. Mom, seriously." There was no point in trying to convince her. "RYDER, COME DOWN." I yelled up the stairs.

Once he started coming down the stairs and she heard the footsteps her eyes widened. "What..? How..?" She said softly.

"We will explain later but now you need to drive us to Ryder's house." I told her.

She got up, got her keys, and the three of us drove over to Ryder's house. There were a couple cop cars outside; some of the neighbors were outside looking at the house to see what was going on. Ryder put up his hood on his sweater so they wouldn't see him and start asking questions are coming over to the house before everything was settled.

"Finally, you're home!" Ryder's mom came over to us once we came through the door. "I knew you were going to Marley's last night but I didn't think you were going to stay over, she should have told me."

My mom glared at me, not knowing that Ryder had spent the night. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I was worried when you weren't here when I got up so I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I called Officer Woods and he said he was just about to call me to tell me they caught the guys. So you're safe. We don't have to move, everything will go back to normal." She said hugging Ryder with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"They will be running the whole news story on it today at 6. Stay indoors until then, we don't want anyone thinking they are seeing ghosts." Officer Woods told Ryder before him and the rest of the cops left.

We spent the rest of the day talking and discussing about what people's reactions are going to be. It was finally 6 o'clock, time for the news. They ran the story and everyone in the house's phones were ringing off the hook.

I checked my phone a few minutes after the news was over and I had 34 missed calls. I had tons of text messages asking 'Have you seen the news?', 'Did you know what was going on?', and plenty of others.

Ryder and I went up to his room. Ryder lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head. I lay down beside him.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy at school, people are going to be freaking out. We're going to get a lot of attention." Ryder said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we should let them all talk about it and get the word around tomorrow. Maybe not go to school tomorrow. Like what if some people haven't heard and see you and think they are seeing dead people?" We both laughed at my comment. Although it wasn't something to really joke about we needed to laugh about it because the whole situation was so scary and stressful. We both agreed we wouldn't go to school until Tuesday.

"I'm so happy this is all over. I can stay in school with all of our friends. I can still be in glee club and stay on the football team." Ryder turned to me, "Most importantly I can stay here with you, we don't need to be apart."

"You don't even realize the pain I felt when I thought you were dead. Everything would remind me of you and it would kill me. I knew I would never love anyone like I love you. I didn't know how I was supposed to go on. Before I was with you I was this insecure, shy girl that didn't know what happiness was. Now I have trouble remembering that girl, and that's all thanks to you. You changed my life. I love you." As I finished talking I leaned over and kissed him softly.

**That's the end of the chapter! Sorry everyone! I hope everyone liked it! I want to get some reviews to know how I'm doing! Let me know! Love you all! If I get a lot of reviews, even if it's from the same people, I will update within the next couple of days! **

**By the way! I also write for Austin&Ally and Pretty Little Liars! Go to my page and check them out! Don't forget to review! **

**-DrewLucyJaria**


End file.
